The Renal Epidemiology Training Program will prepare trainees to design, conduct, and analyze independent epidemiologic research in the diverse fields of nephrology and hypertension. The program is built on the collaboration of the faculty in the well established Division of Nephrology and Hypertension and the Department of Epidemiology in the UNC School of Public Health. This program will emphasize training in basic sciences and epidemiology methods for hypothesis testing within a diverse scope of renal diseases. The faculty of the proposed program represent expertise in areas that are of current interest in the realm of renal epidemiology, including: environmental, occupational, pharmacological and dietary exposures; cardiovascular co-morbidities and associated predictors of renal outcomes; influences of socioeconomic factors; the impact of population based quality of care issues on dialysis outcomes; and the role and effectiveness of physical activity in patients with renal disease. Each hypothesis can be evaluated across the scope of renal diseases including patients with specific vascular and glomerular diseases, diabetes, hypertension; and the dialysis in renal transplant populations. This program proposes to begin with one predoctoral and post-doctoral trainee in the first year of funding with expansion to include two post- doctoral trainees at year three of the grant. Completion of the program will result in an Master's in Public Health (MPH) for post-doctoral students and a Doctoral degree (Ph.D.) for pre-doctoral students. The academic curriculum is supplemented by a structured schedule of seminars and close interactions with the Division of Nephrology and Hypertension so that trainees are well informed about the scope, impact, and areas of research needed in the field of renal diseases. Trainees will work closely with faculty in reviewing the literature, preparing manuscripts, and in the development of research initiatives. Trainees will be encouraged to assume active roles in all of these activities. There will be an emphasis on the recruitment of minorities who are under- represented in the biomedical sciences.